User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 104- Too Much to Ask
(Lindsay, Misty, Seann, and Charlie are sitting on a bench outside of the school) Seann- So what’s the difference between angelbites and spiderbites? Misty- Angelbites are above your top lip, spiderbites are below the bottom one. Charlie- And which ones are you getting again? Misty- Neither, I told you I’m getting a Monroe which is one angelbite. (Lacey is power-walking past them) Lindsay- Lace, come join us! Lacey- I can’t Linz, too much to do right now! Seann- Don’t be a busy-body all day! Lacey- Seann, I actually care about this school and work hard to keep it a positive environment. Misty- What’s positive about it? School is meant to be negative. Lacey- Well I’m so happy I can work my head off for no one to even care. Lindsay- We care Lacey, you’re doing very good things. It’ll do wonders for your college transcript. Lacey- Exactly, Lindsay’s got the idea. Now, I’m going to go to a meeting with Mr. Vander. I will contact all of you tonight via text message. Goodbye. (Lacey rushes off and Seann looks confused) Seann- Via…? Misty- I’m going to go get some more pudding. Anyone else want any? Charlie- I’m good. (Misty walks to the food court but sees Skylar eating alone) Misty- You seem glum Skylar- You’re a mind reader… Misty- What’s up? (Misty takes a seat across the table from Skylar) Skylar-Do I even know you? Misty- Don’t know…but I know you. You’re Charlie’s bud right? Skylar- You know Charlie? Misty- Yeah, so what’s wrong? Skylar- Why would I spill my guts to someone I don’t even know. You could be a spy for Seann or something. Misty- Okay, Mr. Paranoia. Maybe you’re not the kind looking for a friend, but looks like you need one. (Misty walks away and Skylar slams his head on the table. He gets up and goes to Charlie’s table) Skylar- Hey, can I sit here you guys? Seann- Find another table, there are plenty. Skylar- Charlie? Charlie- I’m not about to start anything… Skylar- Lindsay? Lindsay- maybe you should find some new friends Skye… (Skylar turns around and looks angry) (Lacey is in Mr. Vander’s office) Lacey- But Mr. Vander, if we add an hour to the school day we could end early. Maybe even late May. Mr. Vander- I think getting home at five is a bit harsh, don’t you think? These kids still want to have lives. Lacey- Yeah, well they’re teenagers, school is their life. Mr. Vander- Teachers have lives too, we don’t want to be here until midnight grading papers. (Mrs. Walters walks in and hands Mr. Vander a phone) Mr. Vander- I have to take this, Lacey. Maybe talk to Mrs. Walters about this? (He leaves and Mrs. Walters takes his seat) Mrs. Walters- What do you want? Lacey- I was speaking with Mr. Vander about lengthening the school day by an hour. (Mrs. Walters gets up and walks out of the office) Lacey- But…what? (Charlie is at his locker and Skylar walks up to him) Skylar- Dude, what happened at lunch? Charlie- What do you mean? Oh, you mean getting banned from the table? Well, if we were to take a vote it would be 3 to 1, so I just gave in. Skylar- Why would you do that? Don’t friends stick up for each other? Charlie- Yeah, but I can get why they’re mad at you so…I guess it’s not my decision. Skylar- Then leave them and sit with me. Charlie- No way, man. I have more fun there then I ever did alone with you. (Charlie slams his locker and walks away while Skylar looks mad. Later, Lacey is on the phone with Lindsay) Lindsay- if you add another hour to school, be ready to be the most hated person in school. You can also wish your presidency win goodbye. Lacey- You’re right…maybe I should just forget about it and focus on the sanitation. I saw a spider in the gym, that’s completely out of line. We need more janitors who work harder. Lindsay- Lacey, maybe you should just calm down and focus on your schoolwork. You’re not the school’s superhero. Lacey- Might as well be…wait, someone’s on the other line. Hold on. Lindsay- Roger that. Lacey- Hello? Dana- Lacey! What’s up girl? Lacey- Dana? Why are you calling me? Dana- We really need to hang out more, you are so cool! Lacey- Ok? Why are you really calling me? Dana- The cheering squad needs new uniforms. Do you think you could get Vander to get them? Lacey- Do you have any money for them? Vander doesn’t just hand out money to students who need it. Dana- How am I supposed to get money? Lacey- I don’t know, a car wash? Some kind of fundraiser would be best. I’ll talk to Mr. Vander about what you guys could do and get back to you tomorrow, ok? Dana- Cool. Oh, and when I said we really needed to hang out… Lacey- Don’t worry Dana, I still would rather gargle acid than go to the mall with you. Dana- Ok, good. Just making sure, kay-kay, bye! (Lacey sighs and switches it back over to Lindsay) Lindsay- Who was it? Lacey- Dana, she needs funding for cheerleading uniforms or something. Lindsay- I still can’t believe I’m not on that team. Lacey- I don’t know, Nadine used to be an okay girl. She was…average and nice. After Dana got to her, she’s become a vicious slut just like the rest of the cheerleaders. Being around Dana too much does something to you… Lindsay- …creepy…Note to self stay away from Dana. Lacey- What do you do when you’re off the charts stressed, Linz? Lindsay- I give myself some time to breathe and stay away from what’s stressing me. Lacey- Well I can’t do that. I’m a major member of student council, they can’t thrive without me. Lindsay- Why don’t you fake sick for a day or two, just to clear your head. I’ve never missed a day of school because I was actually sick, just when I need time to calm myself down. Lacey- I can’t do that, but maybe this weekend we could do something? Mall maybe? Lindsay- Sounds good, I’ll check with my parents. Lacey- Aren’t you off your grounding? Lindsay- Yeah, but I got off three days ago, they might not like it. Lacey- Well you’re staying with Misty anyway, they wouldn’t know. What are they gonna do? Leave their hotel and do a mystery inspection of Misty’s house? Lindsay- Whatever, oh Misty’s getting out of the shower, we’re gonna watch horror movies all night. Talk to you tomorrow? Lacey- Bye… (Lacey hangs up her phone and buries her head in her pillow. At school, Charlie is talking with Skylar who walks away when Misty and Lindsay approach him) Lindsay- You’re talking to him again? He started rumors about you. Charlie- Not rumors, he lied to one person. Misty- Still not cool, bro. Charlie- He’s sorry, I can’t stay mad forever. He…he kinda wants to sit with us at lunch. Lindsay- Seriously? Charlie- Can you guys just trust me, he’s sorry and alone. Misty- Fine, as long as he doesn’t tell you I’m a lesbian and Mexican or something. (Seann walks up to the three) Seann- You’re a Mexican lesbian? Misty- Funny (she punches him in the stomach) Seann- What are you guys talking about? Charlie- Well…we’re going to let Skylar sit with us at lunch from now on. Seann- No…that dude’s a psycho. He gave Lacey and black eye and almost broke my nose. Charlie- I know but he’s- Lindsay + Misty- Sorry, we know! Seann- Dude, if you want to stay friends with him, fine. Just don’t make us have to deal with him and his crap. (Seann walks away while Skylar comes back up to Charlie) Skylar- So I’ll see you guys at lunch? Misty- Nope. Skylar- No? Charlie I thought you said you could get Seann to- Charlie- There’s no way he’s budging. Skylar- Okay, then you three come sit with me. Misty- Are you crazy? Lindsay- We’re still mad at you. You gave my friend a black eye at her own birthday party! Skylar- I didn’t mean to! Lindsay- Well it happened and you can’t take it back. Charlie- Skylar, maybe just leave everyone alone for a while. Give them time to think things over. Misty- Especially Seann… Skylar- So I’m just going to sit alone for the whole year then? Misty- Not the whole year, just until Seann forgives you…so maybe the whole year… (The three walk away and leave Skylar. Lacey is now in Vander’s office) Lacey- Dana said the cheerleaders need new uniforms. Could they hold like a car wash or some sort of fundraiser to get the money? Mr. Vander- I really don’t think so, I’ll hold a conversation with her about this, one on one. But, while you’re here, can you do me a favor? Lacey- Yeah, what is it? Mr. Vander- Could you help sell tickets for the senior dance? Lacey- Yeah, what days. Mr. Vander- Starting tomorrow until the end of next week. Just for your study hall periods. I really appreciate this, Lacey. We’ve been low in school spirit lately. Lacey- So, you should hold a pep assembly or something. That normally gets people excited for school right? Mr. Vander- But only football is going on right now. What other sports are there to celebrate? Lacey- Well, you could do like a music thing. Maybe a battle of the bands or a talent show. Mr. Vander- If you can pull it off, I would love that idea. Lacey- Me…but I just thought maybe- (Mr. Vander’s phone rings and he excuses himself) Lacey- Okay…I’ll set up the assembly… (Charlie is studying outside on the stairwell and Seann comes up to him) Seann- That geometry test it brutal, man Charlie- Really? I wish I would have studied more… Seann- I’m not sure if I even passed. Charlie- So, Seann. Skylar…he wanted to sit at our table for today. Seann- What’d you tell him. Charlie- Well, Mist and Linz told him you would have to be okay with it first. Seann- Oh… Charlie- So…are you? Seann- No. Charlie- Why not? Seann- Listen man, you can be friends with him I don’t care, but I don’t want to have to see him. Charlie- What he did…wasn’t…that bad. Seann- Okay, think of it this way. I’m a good dude and I didn’t tell anyone what Skylar told me about you. Let’s say I was Kevin. Kevin would have told everyone you were bi and was deathly afraid of blue liquids. If everyone knew the rumor, would you be mad at Skylar still? Charlie- Yeah, but no one knew it so- Seann- He could do this again, you don’t know. I wouldn’t trust the freak if I were you. I don’t want to tell you what to do, but I’m just giving you some friendly advice. Charlie- I mean sure, this could have gotten way out of hand and everyone could have thought I was Amish or whatever, but it didn’t…but if it did I think I would still be mad at Skye. Seann- You just got to look at it through all angles man. I’m gonna go, but good luck on the test. Charlie- Thanks. (Seann leaves Charlie and finds Kevin and Nadine sitting at a table) Seann- Guys, are your gossip meters low? Kevin- Huh? Nadine- Life’s been so boring here…why do you have dirt on someone? Seann- You didn’t hear this from me, but I heard that Charlie Donaldson has a phobia of blue drinks. Kevin- What? No way. Nadine- What a freak. Seann- Yeah, he’s also bi. Remember, you didn’t hear this from me...but you did hear it from Skylar. Kevin- Skylar? That kid you beat up? Nadine- Revenge? Nicely played. That goth freak is now going to be even more hated for outing his own best friend. Seann- You’ll keep this conversation a secret? Kevin- Seann who? Seann- Awesome, thanks. (Seann walks away with a smirk. Lacey is now drawing a sketch of the assembly when Lindsay comes up to her) Lindsay- What’s that? Lacey- The battle of the bands show Vander wants me to put on. Lindsay- Wow, by yourself? Can I help? Lacey- Lindsay, I’m not trying to be mean but I work better alone. Can you just stay for a sec? I need something to get me out of my own head for a minute. Lindsay- Oh, well do I have something for you. Skylar went around and told everyone that Charlie was bi and afraid of blue liquids. Lacey- No, he didn’t! Why would he do that? I thought Charlie forgave him and they were cool. Lindsay- I thought the same thing. That guy is bad news, I have to find Misty because me and her accepted his apology earlier today. I don’t want him getting dirt on her. Lacey- What a loser. He hasn’t apologized to me about giving me a black eye during my party but he apologizes to you and Misty for what? Lindsay- I don’t know, but I’m gonna find Misty. If you need me for anything with the assembly, just give me a call. Lacey- Bye. (Lacey rips out her paper and crumples it. She has tons of crumpled pieces of paper on the ground. Now, Seann is running after Charlie) Seann- Charlie, wait up, man! Charlie- What’s going on? People are laughing at me everywhere. Seann- I know, Skylar told Kevin and Nadine about you being bi and the blue drink thing. Kevin came up to me and told me. Charlie- What? Why would he do that? Seann- The dude’s a psycho! Charlie- Obviously! I need to find him and see what’s up. We were fine earlier. Seann- Okay, just don’t let him get to you. He’s gonna try everything he can to manipulate you. Charlie- Wish me luck, I just hope he doesn’t give me a black eye. (Charlie runs off and now Lacey is at home working on the assembly) Lacey- The garments from the play could probably go there and- (Lacey’s phone rings and she answers it) Lacey- Hello? Daley- Hi, Lacey. It’s Daley Kessner, I work on the computers for the play. Mr. Vander said you were working on the new assembly and said I could help with the technical stuff. Lacey- Uh…okay? Daley- I can get the microphones and amps, everything working for you. Lacey- Great…just have a plan and we’ll talk about it before school tomorrow. Okay? Bye. (Lacey hangs up her phone and throws it on the floor) Lacey- I have such a headache… (She gets up and goes to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. She picks up aspirin and takes one tablet) Lacey- C’mon, one won’t work. (Lacey puts three more in her mouth and finds Advil. She takes four of those and closes the door. Charlie finds Skylar at the smoothie bar and sits down across from him) Charlie- What the hell is your problem?! Skylar- Sh, dude what’s wrong? Charlie- You told everyone those lies you made up about me? Skylar- No, that’s not true. I swear. Charlie- Seann told me he heard it from Kevin. Everyone is looking at me like I’m a freak. (Charlie stands up and grabs Skylar by his collar) Charlie- Because of you!! Employee- Sir, please leave. There is no violence in this establishment. (Charlie sees everyone looking at him and slowly lets go of Skylar) Charlie- Stay away from me and Seann and Lindsay: everyone! (He leaves and Skylar looks at the employee, frightened. The next morning, Lacey is leaving for school) Mrs. Harvest- Lacey, do you know what happened to all the Advil? I just picked some up last week and it’s all gone. I have a killer headache. Lacey- No mom, I haven’t had a headache in forever. I really have to leave for school, good luck with the head-thing! Mrs. Harvest- Love you too… (At school Seann approaches Charlie with Misty) Seann- Dude, I told everyone that what Skylar said was a lie. The fact that you went and basically destroyed him last night totally made everyone believe you. Charlie- So no one thinks I’m bi? Misty- Nope, but they do know not to mess with you. Some chick got a video of it on her phone. It’s all over Facebook. (Lindsay runs up and hugs Charlie) Lindsay- You were amazing at Smoothie Haven. That was…amazing. Charlie- Whoa, everyone did see it. Lindsay- If that creep tries to talk to me, I’m gonna call the cops. Lacey- FRIENDS!!!!! (Lacey almost tackles Seann) Seann- You seem happy this morning. Lindsay- Did you finish the assembly thing? Lacey- I’m not worrying about that stupid assembly. Let Vander do it himself. Lindsay- Oh..well you seemed really serious about it, so- Lacey- Miranda! What’s up sister! Misty- It’s Misty, thanks. Did you brush your teeth with manure this morning or what? Charlie- Is everything okay Lacey? Lacey- What? So I can’t be happy now? I work my ass of all week and now I can’t have a little bit of fun? Some friends you are… (Lacey storms off and everyone is confused) Misty- What was that about? Seann- In the thirteen years I’ve known Lacey, I’ve never heard her call anyone sister… Lindsay- I’ll talk to her later, after she calms down. Misty- Charlie starts a fight, Lacey screams at us, what is this world coming to? (They all laugh and now Daley runs up to Lacey) Daley- Hi, Lacey. Are we still on for lunch? Lacey- Well, I’m flattered, but I’m not a lesbian. Daley- …I meant the meeting about the assembly. Lacey- Oh, that. Well I have some words about the assembly for Mr. Vander. He can take that assembly and shove it up his wide, hairy, fat- Skylar- Daley! Lacey- Ah! Don’t sneak up on me! Skylar- Mrs. Walters wanted you! Daley- Okay…I’ll talk to you later Lacey. Skylar- What were you thinking? Lacey- Don’t hit me again! Skylar- Huh? Lacey- Stay back! (Lacey grabs a pencil and aims it at Skylar) Lacey- I’m armed this time. Skylar- Are you okay? Lacey- I’m great, how about you? Skylar- Oooook, come with me. (Skylar outstretches his hand and Lacey takes it slowly) Lacey- What? Are you my prince now or something? Skylar- You’re high…extremely high. We’re going to sober you up, okay? Lacey- What? Skylar- We’re going to a party…in the…bathroom? Yeah… Lacey- Oh, I love parties. The last one I went to didn’t end up too well though. (Skylar pushes her into the bathroom and he follows. Seann finds Kevin) Seann- Man, who knew Nadine could make word spread like this? Kevin- Dude, the whole rumor thing plus that vid of Charlie kicking his ass, Skylar is gonna have a fun year! Dana- Hey, baby. (Dana kisses Kevin and looks at Seann) Dana- Hey, party-man. Nadine told me about the whole revenge plot against Skylar. I’m all in, that dude is a freak. Seann- You won’t tell anyone it was me? Dana- Oh, no. As long as when my birthday comes along, you help Kevin set up the hot air balloon. Seann- Uh, deal…I guess. Kevin- Do you think Skylar will know you started the whole thing? Seann- I don’t know, but everyone is against him. Is anyone actually going to believe what he says? Dana- Just lay low and no one will have a reason to believe him. I’m gonna go, but just to make one thing clear, Christie; just because me and you are on good terms doesn’t mean I am with your lame friends. Seann- Gee, what’d you think? We were going to become besties and hang out all the time? Dana- Just making sure. (Dana leaves and winks at Kevin) Kevin- Listen, if you want any more revenge on Skylar, come to me. I’m good with the dirty work. Seann- I’ll remember that. I’m gonna go, see you around. (They fist pump and Seann leaves. Lindsay is headed to the bathroom and opens the door) Lindsay- Skylar? What are you doing in here? Get away from Lacey or I’m getting Vander! Skylar- Calm down, princess. You’re friend here is higher than a…well you know the Nicki Minaj song. Lindsay- What? There’s no way she… Lacey- Lindsay! You’ve joined the party? Skylar- I’m on my way out, believe me this is even more awkward for me. Just make sure she drinks at least a gallon of water before the leaves the room. Keep her happy, she’s extremely unstable right now. She almost got herself into some trouble with that tech geek. Lindsay- Okay… Lacey- Where you going party buddy! Skylar- Party with Lindsay okay? (Skylar leaves and Lindsay stands jaw-dropped) Lacey- You’re my new party buddy, yay! Lindsay- Lace, just drink your party juice okay? Lacey- Whoa, what concoction is this? (Lindsay pulls out her phone and calls Misty) Lindsay- Where are you? I need you, pronto. Okay, thanks. Lacey- Who is it? Old party buddy?! Lindsay- No, another new party buddy. Drink the water, Lacey! (Misty rushes into the bathroom) Misty- How’d she get high? Lindsay- I have no clue! She’s so messed up! Misty- Okay, I put a caution sign outside the door, hopefully no one will come in. Lindsay- Mist…what’s wrong with her? Why’d she get high? Misty- I don’t know… (Charlie is walking alone and Skylar finds him) Skylar- Charlie, what the hell?! Charlie-Stay away or I’ll beat you for real this time. Skylar- I didn’t do anything! Charlie- Forget it, Skye. I’m done with you, this time for good. Skylar- Everyone hates me and I don’t even know why! Seann- You just can’t keep your big mouth shut can you? C’mon Charlie, we don’t need this loser. (they walk away) Charlie- I just don’t get what his problem is… Seann- It’s nothing you want to get into. People think he’s in love with you. He made up the whole bi thing about you so people wouldn’t think it was him. Charlie- Oh God… Seann- Or he could be gay. Who knows? Charlie- If we tries to make a move on me, I’ll call the cops. Seann- He won’t, you’ve moved on from him. Charlie- I can’t believe I lost the first friend I ever made…what a lunatic. Seann- Yeah, well your new ones are better anyway. (They both smile and walk down the stairs. Lacey is off her high and crying) Lindsay- Do you remember anything? Lacey- I remember I had a headache and one pill didn’t do anything so I took another. I can’t remember anymore. I think I took a shower sometime last night. Misty- Well only me, Lindsay, Skylar, and maybe Daley know, so… Lacey- What did I do to Daley? Did I mess up the whole assembly thing? Lindsay- You’ll be fine, just don’t do this again. Okay? Lacey- I’ll never ever do this ever again…I promise. Misty- I’ll find Daley and see what happened. Lacey- I’ll go with you…I got a mess to fix… Category:Blog posts